Lonely Starry Night
by jamarx93
Summary: After saving Frizzles past time and turning her time to more new and younger life Arnold wants to catch a metor shower but no one wants to join until a serten teacher now a angle gardian comes along and fixes his lonely night


Lonely starry night

Frizz/Arnold can't help it!

Arnold that's me turning from 28 to almost 30 and still has not got a chance to watch the meteor shower Dorothy Ann announced and asked for someone to come but most need to be with their dates and I have to go alone.

"Arnold sorry but none of us are fans of seeing lame consultations when we were up there looking at planets and the moon and we were part of the meteor shower"," I know but I thought it would be fun to watch it"," Well I'm glade you are going but please stay focus on the collage finales coming up Miss Frizzle said to study hard","Ok I will Wanda after the shower","Oh whatever nerd see yeah"

And it was just me and my papa's telescope he loaned me before heading to this collage boy what a year it's been as I set up the telescope.

"Can you believe that cults trying to be brave in front of that blond chick from Russel he was only trying to copy her homework" hearing two boys gossip over that stupid accuse of being smarter when that bully was not probably going to his date as well man lucky Dorothy was alright for Carlos date.

"As my great uncle use to say a lonely night is never a night without you're lovely mate how you doing?"," Frizz doing fine shh it's not quiet night time and students are still studying"," I know thought I sneak to watch the shower with you"," You don't you have a big teacher conference about he finale collage exame?","I tolled them I have a huge date tonight so lets settle like two cows and din in"

Reveling a huge basket full of yummy food she made I know she never loses over me with her cooking when she is the best chef in the world well to me at least.

"That was yummy nice taste in a tuna sandwich reminds me when tuna was big from that trip","Oh now you want to remember from that scary trip?"," They all were but also fun too and very a smart way of learning better then the lectures you give"," School rules or collage no hoarsening around in fact common"

I know what she was doing whistling for the bus so we could yeup hope in and fly us up in space yeup I never was wrong about these things and I liked it as I enjoyed beautiful earth like it was yesterday with my annoying cousin Janet as I began to kiss Frizzle.

"Now no one would ever notice"," I'm still young though the mission to save our past was ok but now I'm still growing and how old are you?"," You saying I'm too old for look-"

I did and saw many glowing melting meteors it was amazing as the bus gently flew down to earth so I can see the shower more nicely.

"It's beautiful and so are you"," Not as good looking as you"," Me last time girls notice when I spill water on my genes cracks them up really"," No when I notice a attractive man I know it","Oh like that Archie man I seen you blush at the sight of him","Hey we are just friends and that was long ago must raise his own family but now I have someone I could really have a relationship with and that's you","aww that's so sweet you do deserve this you crazy teacher"

Kissing her lips was magical like always when the first time I kissed her was just so she could stop feeling sorry that one time when she found me you know masturbating yeah.

But this time it was meant to be hey I may like Wanda ew only far away but Frizzle is everything I need and she was the only one I would go out with since the rest have normal dates.

"Arnold what's wrong is this not good enough I could make this trip scarier?"," Knock it off I'm fine just what if my friends did saw us I mean Wanda did but that's for to save you well never mind where were we?"

Making love to Frizzle on the bus took longer then it did as I enjoyed her touches I miss them from all that stereo typing madness in collage and boring teachers I needed that as we moan and push in a pretty meteor shower sky.


End file.
